bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jūshirō Ukitake
"Pyzjaźń, która obejmuje wszystkich" - Tite Kubo Jūshirō Ukitake '(浮竹 十四郎, ''Ukitake Jūshirō) jest kapitanem 13 Dywizji powszechnie szanowanym, ze względu na swój spokojny i miły charakter. Większość czasu Ukitake spędza kurując się, gdyż jest słabego zdrowia i praktycznie cały czas coś mu dolega. Kiyone Kotetsu i Sentarō Kotsubaki są jego dwoma trzecimi oficerami, co zastępuje mu porucznika. Wygląd thumb|left|Zielone oczy Ukitake Ukitake jest wysokim, nieco wychudzonym mężczyzną, co spowodowane jest jego chorobami, które czasem powodują u niego kaszel krwią. Z tego powodu zazwyczaj spędza czas na rekonwalescencji w Ugendō - nieruchomości jego rodziny. Podczas jednego ze swoich ataków, gdy był znacznie młodszy, jego włosy stały się białe na okres trzech dni, dlatego jego brwi są czarne, a włosy kiedyś takie były. W anime jego oczy są pokazane w kolorze brązowym, jednak na kolorowej okładce mangi są one zielone. 110 lat temu nosił włosy związane w koński ogon. Obecnie są rozpuszczone i sięgają do pasa. Od czasów młodości, aż po dzisiaj, nie rozstał się z grzywką opadającą na prawe oko. Nosi zwykły strój Shinigami, na co zarzucone jest kapitańskie haori, pod której podszewką jest czerwony kolor jego dywizji. Nosi biały, wąski sznur, na którym zawieszony jest jego Zanpakutō. Charakter Ulubionym jedzeniem Ukitake jest Ohagi. W wolnym czasie karmi karpie w jeziorze Ugendō. Pisze także serie opowieści w Komunikacie Seireitei zatytułowanych "Porzucenie bliźniaczych ryb" (Sōgyo no Kotowari). Główny bohater tego dzieła - Sōgyo, zwalcza zło i ratuje niewinnych mieszkańców. Ulubionym hasłem tego bohatera jest "Nie chcę tego!" (そいつはお断りだ!, Soitsu ha Okotowari da!). Powieść ta jest bardzo popularna wśród dzieci mieszkających w Seireitei. Serial ten klasuje się na jednym z trzech najlepszych miejsc w tym magazynie. Ukitake zachowuje się bardzo dobrze i jest honorowy, zawsze traktuje ludzi wokół siebie z szacunkiem, nawet tych, którzy nie zajmują wysokich stanowisk w Gotei 13. W rezultacie ma on bardzo dobre relacje z Shinigami w Soul Society, którzy często przychodzą do niego po poradę lub przysługę. Ze względu na wysoki poziom moralny, Ukitake nigdy nie pozwoli skrzywdzić ludzi, którzy chcieli uratować jego podwładnych, nawet jeśli są to wrogowie. Nie chce się poddać, gdy uważa, że coś jest nie tak i złamie reguły obowiązujące w Gotei 13. Jest on również bardzo spostrzegawczy, jak widać, gdy analizuje różne zakłócenia spowodowane w Soul Society i jest w stanie prawidłowo ocenić charakter człowieka, jak zauważył Yamamoto, wie kiedy ktoś jest samotny. Zauważa, że przed spotkaniem Ichigo, Rukia miała problem z otwarciem się na pewne rzeczy, przez co była samotna, jednak dostrzega różnicę gdy trenuje ona z Orihime. thumb|right|Ukitake dający prezenty Hitsugayi bez żadnej okazji W różnych omake Bleacha, Ukitake jest lubiący dawać prezenty obcym ludziom lub bez żadnej przyczyny prezenty, zwłaszcza Tōshirō Hitsugayi ze względu na podobne nazwiska i ten sam kolor włosów. Ze względu na swój długotrwały staż jako kapitan w Soul Society, Ukitake jest jednym z najsprawniejszych żołnierzy w Gotei 13 i zawsze utrzymuje poziom honoru i uczciwości, którzy biorą udział w trudnej walce, nawet jego przyjaciel - Shunsui Kyōraku. Odmawia walk dzieci, a zwłaszcza walki z nimi, nawet jeśli jest ono Arrancarem, nieustannie utrzymując pozory szacunku dla przeciwnika i jest grzeczny w sytuacjach bojowych. Ma również wysoki poziom miłosierdzia, ponieważ gdy miał okazję, to nie zabił Lilynette, próbując nauczyć ją jak być lepszym zawodnikiem, pomimo że była wrogiem. Historia thumb|left|Ukitake jako uczeń [[Shinō Academy|akademii Shinigami]] Jūshirō jest najstarszym synem z niskiej klasy arystokratycznej rodziny Ukitake. Ma pięciu braci i dwie siostry. On wraz ze swoim kolegą Shunsuiem Kyōraku byli jednymi z pierwszych absolwentów swojej akademii i pierwsi, którzy zostali kapitanami. Co więcej, obaj byli osobiście szkoleni przez Yamamoto. Jūshirō i Shunsui są jednymi z najstarszych kapitanów Gotei 13 wraz z Retsu Unohaną i ich mentorem Genryūsaiem. Stwierdzono, że ich czwórka została kapitanami ponad 100 lat temu, a było to powiedziane 110 lat przed fabułą Bleach. Zatem ich staż kapitański wynosi ponad 210 lat. thumb|right|Ukitake 110 lat temu Ok. 110 lat temu, po raz pierwszy widzimy go, gdy wraz z Shunsuiem i jego porucznik Lisą Yadōmaru idą na spotkanie kapitanów w sprawie awansu na kapitana Kisuke Urahary. Podczas ich rozmowy dochodzą do nich Shinji Hirako i Love Aikawa, po czym kapitan rozpoczął rozmowę o stanie Gotei 13, przy czym Ukitake przypomina Kyōraku, aby nie zapomniał o tym, że kapitan Unohana także jest jednym z najstarszych kapitanów w Soul Society, po czym Shunsui mówi, że dobrze, że Retsu tego nie słyszała, ponieważ mogłaby się zdenerwować. Pani kapitan zaskakuje go jednak pojawiając się za nim i pyta się, czy coś o niej wspominał. Kyōraku z przerażoną miną mówi, że nic takiego. Ukitake jest później świadkiem, gdy Shunsui tłumaczy porucznikowi Aizenowi pojęcie awansu kapitan Kirio Hikifune. Wszyscy następnie przybywają do siedziby 1 Dywizji, aby powitać nowego kapitana - Uraharę. Był świadkiem przybycia nowo mianowanego kapitana i jego lekkiej wpadki w postaci spóźnienia, przy czym przyszedł zaraz przed Yamamoto, po czym kapitan głównodowodzący popychał go, by szedł przed siebie. thumb|left|Ukitake rozmawia z Kaienem o jego stanowisku porucznika w 13 Dywizji Następnego dnia starał się przekonać Kaiena Shibę, aby został jego porucznikiem, na co ten był niechętnie nastawiony. Rozmawiają o bieżących wydarzeniach w Soul Society i o wielkim talencie Gina Ichimaru, który ustanowił nowy rekord zakończenia akademii Shinigami, przezwyciężając Kaiena. Shiba lekceważy wszystkie próby Ukitake i twierdzi, że Gin jest po prostu cudownym dzieckiem. Podczas podróży, w domu, Shiba okazał się być bardzo lubianym i rozpoznawalnym człowiekiem. Kaien komentuje to, że u pewnej kobiety wywołuje rumieńce i jest ona nim bardzo zauroczona. Ukitake stara się być pokorny i twierdzi, że to nie prawda. 9 lat później Ukitake jest obecny na nadzwyczajnym posiedzeniu kapitanów, które zwołał Yamamoto. Gdy wybiera zespół śledczy składający się z kapitanów i poruczników do znalezienia członków 9 Dywizji, Ukitake jest zaskoczony, gdy Shunsui wyznacza swoją porucznik do wyruszenia tam. Po wydaniu im rozkazów reszcie nakazuje strzec Gotei 13. Jūshirō z powodu swojej choroby nie zawsze był zdolny do walki, jednak mógł liczyć na swojego porucznika. thumb|right|Ukitake atakuje [[Hollowa w ciele Kaiena]] Jakiś czas później, gdy nieznany wówczas Hollow zabił skład prowadzony przez 3 oficera 13 Dywizji oraz żonę Kaiena, Miyako Shibę, mężczyzna bardzo się zdenerwował i poprzysiągł zemstę. Pomimo tego, Ukitake próbował go powstrzymać, poniewać nie mieli oni żadnych informacji związanych z tym Pustym. Kaien nie ustąpił, dlatego jego kapitan nie kłócił się z nim i dał mu informacje jakie miał, czyli miejsce jego położenia. Następnie razem z Jūshirō i Rukią wyruszyli na miejsce zdarzenia. Gdy go zobaczyli, Shiba poprosił ich, aby sam mógł walczyć ze stworzeniem i by nie wtrącali się do walki, na co kapitan udziela pozwolenie. Kaien przemieszcza się do Hollowa i dotyka jego macki, przez co jak się okazuje, niszczy to jego Zanpakutō. Mężczyzna nie poddaje się i walczy z nim bez miecza. Ostatecznie bitwa staje się przegraną Shinigami, co skłania Kuchiki do interweniowania. Ukitake zatrzymuje ją, tłumacząc, że walczy on o swój honor i jeśli mu pomoże, to zostanie on splamiony. Pusty przejmuje ciało porucznika, przez co kapitan musi z nim walczyć, jednak jego choroba nawraca się, przez co Rukia musi walczyć za niego. Kuchiki nie ma wyboru i przebija go swoim mieczem, zabijając go. Pod koniec Kaien dziękuje jej za to, że go powstrzymała, i że powzwoliła mu walczyć o honor swojej żony i swój własny. Po śmierci swojego porucznika, Ukitake postanowił nie mianować nowego zastępcy na jego cześć. Pustkę wypełniają jednak dwaj trzeci oficerowie Kiyone Kotetsu i Sentarō Kotsubaki, którzy nie są do siebie przyjacielsko nastawieni i za wszelką cenę starają się podlizać kapitanowi. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|Ukitake zatrzymuje Byakuyę Pierwszy raz widzimy go chorego, kiedy dowiaduje się od jednego z posłańców, że Aizen nie żyje. Później widzimy go jak zatrzymuje Byakuyę przed zabiciem Ganju Shibą i pyta go, co on chce zrobić. Następnie Ukitake i Byakuya dziwią się widokiem Yoruichi, która ratuje przed kapitanem 6 Dywizji Kurosakiego. Kiedy białowłosy kapitan dowiedział się o przyspieszeniu egzekucji Rukii Kuchiki, szybko pobiegł do Byakuyi i próbował go przekonać, żeby ten coś zrobił, jednak zdenerwowanie mu nie pomogło i zaczął pluć krwią. thumb|left|[[Kyōraku i Ukitake vs Yamamoto]] W dzień egzekucji jego podwładnej, Ukitake wychodzi z pokoju, trzymając pieczęć rodu Shihōin i razem ze swoimi oficerami spieszy się na miejsce egzekucji. Przybywa prawie za późno i razem ze swoim przyjacielem Shunsuiem Kyōraku pieczętuje Sōkyoku. Obydwaj kapitanowie, razem z porucznikiem 8 oddziału - Nanao Ise, są zmuszeni do ucieczki przed kapitanem głównodowodzącym, jednak Yamamoto dogania ich i unieszkodliwia Nanao. Kiedy Shunsui zabrał swoją porucznik na bezpieczną odległość, zaczyna się walka pomiędzy dwoma kapitanami a generałem. W trakcie walki dowiadują się od porucznik 4 Dywizji, że Sōsuke żyje i razem z Ginem i Kaname są zdrajcami. Kiedy to usłyszeli, szybko udali się na wzgórze Sōkyoku, gdzie znajdowali się zdrajcy. Ukitake dyskutuje z Aizenem, po czym trzech byłych kapitanów uciekło do Hueco Mundo. Jako podziękowanie za uratowanie Rukii, Ukitake daje Ichigo Odznakę Shinigami, dzięki której Kurosaki może pełnoprawnie zabijać Hollowy. Bounto (tylko anime) Arrancar Hueco Mundo Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura Ukitake przybywa do Sztucznej Karakury razem z innymi kapitanami i przygotowują się do walki. Gdy Yamamoto zamyka Aizena, Tōsena i Ichimaru, Jūshirō i Shunsui unikają ognia lecącego w ich stronę. thumb|right|Ukitake vs Lilynette Białowłosy kapitan początkowo walczy z Lilynette Gingerback, co nie sprawia mu żadnej trudności. Ukitake pokazuje różnice w ich sile, odbijając jej Cero gołą ręką, jednak kapitan sam mówi, że jej Cero jest słabsze nawet od Gilliana. Kiedy Starrk połączył się z Lilynette i uwolnił swoje Resurrección, Jūshirō obserwował walkę swojego przyjaciela z dość dużej odległości.thumb|left|Jūshirō pomaga Shunsuiowi Gdy Primera Espada użył Cero Metralleta, białowłosy kapitan pojawił się przed Shunsuiem i używając mocy swojego miecza, wchłonął i wystrzelił to Cero w swojego wroga, ratując przyjaciela z opresji. Ukitake i Kyōraku przez jakiś czas walczyli z Primerą. Nagle otworzyła się ogromna Garganta, a z niej wyszedł Fūrā i Wonderweiss Margela.thumb|right|Ukitake przebity przez Wonderweissa Białowłosy kapitan przyglądał się Arrancarowi i nagle Wonderweiss przebił go ręką na wylot. Shunsui chciał pomścić swojego przyjaciela przecinając Margelę, jednak za nim pojawił się Starrk i wystrzelił w niego Cero. Kapitanowie padli ranni na ziemię. thumb|left|Ukitake dziesięć dni po wojnie z Aizenem Dziesięć dni później, gdy Aizen został już zapieczętowany, Ukitake siedzi ze swoimi oficerami w 1 Dywizji i słucha, jak Yamamoto krzyczy na Shunsuia, Zarakiego, i Byakuyę, że zgubili swoje haori. Jūshirō mówi swoim podwładnym, że cieszy się, że generał wrócił do formy, i że Gotei 13 nadal nie jest gotowe na stratę kogoś takiego, jak głównodowodzący. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności thumb|200px|right|Siła Ofensywna: 90 Siła Defensywna: 90 Szybkość: 70 [[Kidō: 100 Inteligencja: 100 Siła Fizyczna: 40 '''Razem: 490]] *'Mistrz walki mieczem': o jego umiejętnościach mówi się, że jest silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Jego moc nie ma sobie równych. Mimo nienawiści do angażowania się w walkę, Ukitake jest prawdopodobnie jednym z najsprawniejszych szermierzy ze wszystkich w Soul Society. Niepowtarzalny kształt miecza w formie Shikai i odpowiednie umiejętności sprawiają, że ma niekonwencjonalne metody walki z siłami Shinigami. *'Mistrz Kidō': jako kapitan, Ukitake jego znajomość Kidō jest powyżej średniej. Udowodnił to pieczętując Jōkaishō, jak i w otwieraniu bramy Senkai. Potrafi użyć czarów na wysokim poziomie bez inkantacji, gdzie może z łatwością z niej korzystać w walce, tak jak wtedy, gdy użył Seki na Lilynette Gingerback. *'Mistrz Shunpo': jak na kapitana, jego Shunpo jest na mistrzowskim poziomie. Jest w stanie utrzymać dużą odległość od Yamamoto gdy był ścigany przez Soul Society. *'Ogromna siła duchowa': jako jeden z najstarszych i najsilniejszych kapitanów w Gotei 13 można świadomie założyć, że jego siła duchowa jest ogromna. Nie jest przytłoczony przez Reiryoku Yamamoto, jak inni ludzie w jego sytuacji. *'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': Ukitake pokazał, że jest w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Był w stanie ujść bez szwanku w starciu z Głównodowodzącym, którego Zanpakutō jest najbardziej niszczycielski w całym Soul Society. Bezproblemowo zatrzymał Cero Lilynette gołą dłonią, choć sam przyznaje, że nie było nawet na poziomie Gilliana. Zanpakutō Sōgyo no Kotowari (双魚理, Wierność Ryb; mianowicie "Zasada Bliźniaczych Ryb"): przed uwolnieniem jest zwykłą kataną. Po uwolnieniu przyjmuje postać bliźniaczych mieczy z dodatkowymi ostrzami połączonych szarfą. Jest on jednym z dwóch Zanpakutō w Soul Society posiadających dwa miecze po uwolnieniu. thumb|right|Sōgyo no Kotowari *'Shikai': komendą uwalniającą jest Falo bądź mi Tarczą, Grzmocie bądź mi Ostrzem (波悉く我が盾となれ雷悉く我が刃となれ, nami kotogotoku waga tate to nare, ikazuchi kotogotoku waga yaiba to nare). Po wypowiedzeniu komendy, chwyta pojedyncze ostrze dłońmi, które następnie przekształca się powoli w dwa ostrza z połączoną czerwoną szarfą, gdzie znajduje się pięć prostokątnych talizmanów. Ostrze jest nieco cieńsze niż u pozostałych katan. frame|right|Specjalna zdolność Sōgyo no Kotowari Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Sōgyo no Kotowari jest w stanie absorbować ataki przeciwnika przez lewą katanę, gdzie przechodzi przez pięć talizmanów znajdujących się na szarfie. Energia jest wzmacniana i szybko wystrzeliwana przez prawą katanę. *'Bankai': nieznany. Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania